Uvod: Pratilje u istoriji naučnih otkrića /Žene u nauci od Arhimeda do Ajnštajna
Žene u nauci od Arhimeda do Ajnštajna U skoro četiri milenijuma dugoj istoriji nauke žene su prisutne od samih početaka, ali se njihova imena, sem u uskom krugu istoričara nauke, retko pominju. Sve do početka 20. veka one su bile u senci svojih muževa, očeva ili braće, a mnoge od njih zauvek će ostati nepoznate. Finansijski zavisne, zatvorene u privatni prostor porodice, žene će kroz istoriju neuporedivo teže od muškaraca ostvarivati svoje pravo na obrazovanje, slobodan izbor profesije i uvek će biti višestruko diskriminisane. Tek odnedavno žene naučnice i inovatorke našle su svoje mesto u leksikonima nauke (Beiley, 1994; Miller et al., 1996; Klein, 1997; Oglivie et al., 2000; Apotheker and Sarkadi, 2011) i antologijama koje se bave ulogom žena u istoriji. Iako naučnice nisu glavna tema knjige Gizele Bok o ženama u istoriji Evrope (Bok, 2005), koja se bavi pre svega istorijom politike i ratova, u njoj se pominju i žene koje su ostavile svoj trag u razvoju nauke i filozofije, kao na primer Hildegard, Marija Kevendiš, Laura Basi, Sofija Kovalevska i druge. Međutim, u mnogim popularnim tekstovima objavljenim na ovim prostorima do kraja 20. veka, a koji se bave odnosom nauke i društva, istorijom nauke, filozofijom prirodnih nauka, filozofijom tehnike, filozofijom prirode (Hempel, 1997; Marić, 1997; Burger, 1979; Mlađenović, 1991), žene se ne pominju ili se pominju samo kao supruge i majke. Među malobrojnim izuzecima su kontesa od Konveja, koja se pominje kao neoplatoničarka u Filozofiji prirode (Pavlović, 1978: 99) i u Kratkom pregledu istorije matematike (Strojk, 1969: 173) i Madam de Šatle, Volterova prijateljica, koja je prevela na francuski jezik Njutnove Principia. Obe su, kao što ćemo kasnije videti, svakako zaslužile više od toga. Najzaslužnije za ovaj „proboj“ žena u istoriju nauke i civilizacije svakako su brojne feminističke aktivistkinje i teoretičarke (Fox Keller, 1985; Harding, 1991, 1993; Hass i Perrucci, 1984; Fox Keller i Longino, 1996; Lederman i Bartsch, 2001), kao i one malobrojne naučnice koje su izašle van zaštićenih prostora svojih laboratorija i instituta (Mies i Shiva, 1993). Međutim, u naučnom i akademskom prostoru borba još uvek nije završena. Tako Abraham Pajs4 (Pais, 2000) u svojoj knjizi o genijima nauke pominje žene samo kao supruge, majke i/ili sestre. Čak ni Marija Kiri, verovatno jedina žena Abraham Pajs (Abraham Pais, 1918–2000), američki fizičar holandskog porekla, profesor fizike na Rokfeler univerzitetu u SAD . Osim fizike elementarnih čestica, bavio se i istorijom nauke. Poznate su njegove biografije Alberta Ajnštajna i Nilsa Bora: Nauka i život Alberta Ajnštajna (Science and Life of Albert Einstein, 1982), Ajnštajn je ovde živeo (Eistein Lived Here, 1994), i Vremena Nilsa Bora: fizika, filozofija i politika (Times of Niels Bohr: Physics, Philosphopy and Politics, 1991). A braham Pajs (Abraham Pais, 1918–2000), američki fizičar holandskog porekla, profesor fizike na Rokfeler univerzitetu u SAD . Osim fizike elementarnih čestica, bavio se i istorijom nauke. Poznate su njegove biografije Alberta Ajnštajna i Nilsa Bora: Nauka i život Alberta Ajnštajna (Science and Life čije je ime poznato i van naučnih krugova, nije tu našla svoje mesto, dok se Liza Majtner, koja je dala teorijsko objašnjenje fenomena nuklearne fisije, pominje samo kao dobra prijateljica Oskara KlajnaOskar Klajn (Oscar Klein, 1894–1977), švedski teorijski fizičar, dao značajan doprinos kvantnoj mehanici i teoriji relativnosti. i jedna od mnogih naučnika koji su se u Švedsku sklonili pred nacističkim progonom. Njen naučni doprinos Pajs pripisuje njenom sestriću Otou FrišuOto Friš (Otto Robert Frisch, 1904–1979), austrijski fizičar. Zbog svog jevrejskog porekla 1933. izbačen sa Univerziteta u Hamburgu. Zajedno sa svojom tetkom Lizom Majtner koautor rada u kome je 1938. teorijski objašnjen fenomen nuklearne fisije. Tokom II svetskog rata sarađivao na projektu izrade atomske bombe (Menhetn projekat) u Los Alamosu, SAD . , iako je sam Friš tvrdio da je bio samo „posmatrač“ Lizinog epohalnog otkrića. I otac kvantne mehanike Verner HajzenbergVerner Hajzenberg (Werner Karl Heisenberg, 1901–1976), nemački fizičar, jedan od utemeljivača kvantne mehanike i pored Alberta Ajnštajna, najznačajniji fizičar 20. veka. Dobitnik Nobelove nagrade za fiziku 1932. godine. Otkrio je tzv. princip neodređenosti, po kome nije moguće istovremeno odrediti položaj i impuls čestice; ovim je u fiziku uveo pojam verovatnoće, čemu se Ajnštajn oštro suprostavljao do kraja života. Za vreme II svetskog rata Hajzenberg je rukovodio projektom izrade atomske bombe u nacističkoj Nemačkoj. Još uvek je otvoreno pitanje da li je projekat bio neuspešan zato što ga je Hajzenberg sabotirao, zbog nedovoljno materijalnih sredstava koje je Hitler bio spreman da uloži u njega, i/ili zbog nedovoljno ljudskih resursa, s obzirom na to da su se najpoznatiji fizičari toga vremena sklonili pred nacističkim progonom, uglavnom u SAD . u svom krajnje inspirativnom delu Fizika i metafizika (Hajzenberg, 1972) jedva da i pominje Lizu Majtner. Po njemu, za otkriće i objašnjenje fenomena nuklearne fisije zaslužan je isključivo Oto Han Oto Han (Otto Hahn, 1879–1968), nemački hemičar, dobitnik Nobelove nagrade za hemiju 1944. za otkriće fisije teških atomskih jezgara. Iako je ostao u Nemačkoj tokom II svetskog rata, nije aktivno učestvovao u projektu izrade atomske bombe, a posle rata, zalagao se za zabranu korišćenja nuklearne energije u vojne svrhe. Han-Majtner Institut za nuklearna istraživanja u Berlinu nazvan je po njemu i njegovoj saradnici Lizi Majtner; prvi nuklearni nemački brod nosi njegovo ime, kao i 108. element u periodnom sistemu – hanijum (Ha).. Hajzenbergov stav možda objašnjava, iako ne i opravdava, činjenica da, bez obzira na to što je njegova knjiga pisana početkom sedamdesetih godina 20. veka, on sam pripada generaciji koja je još uvek smatrala da je ženi mesto pre svega u porodici. Hajzenberg ne samo da je bio među naučnicima koji nisu digli glas protiv nacističkog progona svojih kolega jevrejskog porekla, već je rukovodio timom koji je tokom Drugog svetskog rata radio na razvoju atomske bombe u Hitlerovoj Nemačkoj – na sreću bez uspeha. Pajs, međutim, iste stavove zastupa početkom trećeg milenijuma. Danas znamo da su žene imale svoj mali prostor u istoriji nauke, ali da je i taj mali prostor trebalo uvek iznova osvajati, a izvesno je da će tako biti i u budućnosti. Žene su se bavile filozofijom prirode još u antičko doba, tokom helenističkog perioda, u ranom hrišćanstvu, čak i u „mračnom“ srednjem veku. U renesansi, zajedno sa muškarcima, žene ponovo otkrivaju vrednosti antičkog sveta, učestvuju u naučnoj revoluciji, prisutne su u zlatnom dobu fizike na početku 20. veka. Ipak, krajem tog veka u najrazvijenijim liberalnim zapadnim demokratijama (Francuskoj, Engleskoj, Švedskoj, Nemačkoj, SAD , Kanadi) jedva nešto više od 12% žena dobilo je zvanje doktora fizičkih nauka, dok je, paradoksalno, u ekonomski manje razvijenim i/ili tradicionalnim društvima u tvrdim naukama (fizika, hemija) bilo i do 40% žena (u Japanu, Kini, bivšim zemljama tzv. realnog socijalizma, Irskoj, Portugaliji, na Filipinima) (Harding J., 1998; Hartline i Li, 2002; Popović i Duhaček, 2009). Na nadolazećim talasima velikih ratova i revolucija žene su dobijale šansu da zauzmu akademske i upravljačke pozicije dok su se njihove kolege borile jedni protiv drugih na frontovima. Mir ih je međutim vraćao ponovo u njihove tradicionalne uloge supruga i majki. Kroz istoriju nauke žene-naučnice ponavljaju isti obrazac, prepoznatljiv i danas: njihovo učešće i vidljivost u nauci umnogome, a ponekad isključivo, zavise od podrške njihovih očeva, braće, supruga/partnera. Presudnu ulogu u ostvarivanju naučne radoznalosti za žene stolećima je imala porodica, odnosno njeni muški članovi. To otvara pitanje da li su žene koje su našle svoje mesto u istoriji nauke bile inovatorke i kreativne učesnice naučnih otkrića ili samo interpretatorke dostignuća svojih partnera/mentora (Hamilton, 2000); da li su mogle da uđu u zatvorene i privilegovane prostore filozofije i nauke samo kao obožavateljke i sledbenice velikih umova, prenoseći Eloiza kompleks sa jedne generacije na drugu (Le Dæuff, 1991). Pre nauke, žene su morale da osvoje prostor obrazovanja, ali ne samo zato da bi bile prepoznate kao „...jedinke koje će do krajnjih granica svojih moći doprinositi životnoj podesnosti svoga društva“ (Pikering, 1971: 9), već i da bi mogle da utiču na obrasce ponašanja i sistem vrednosti tog istog društva i da ih menjaju. U svakom slučaju, mnoge od veština koje su devojčice počele da uče najpre u odvojenim školama bile su uslovljene njihovim rodnim ulogama. Matematika je bila potrebna za uspešno vođenje domaćinstva, botanika je bila izvor znanja o lekovitim travama. Žene su morale da poseduju znanja iz agronomije da bi uzgajale osnovne poljoprivredne kulture za ishranu; znanja iz medicine bila su im neophodna da bi bile negovateljice i babice. Pošto nisu imale pristup univerzitetima, čuvene naučnike su dovodile u svoje salone. Žene su kroz istoriju sticale, prenosile i usavršavale znanja koja su dovela do razvoja savremene nauke. Međutim, ta znanja su ostajala u krugu porodice, duboko u privatnom prostoru. Javni prostor je, kako su brojne feminističke teoretičarke kasnije pokazale, oduvek bio pre svega muški prostor (Elshtain, 1981; Nicholson, 1986; Benhabib i Cornell, 1987; Moller Okin, 1979, 1998; Pejtman, 2001; Phillips, 2001). Bavljenje naukom je za žene, mnogo više nego za muškarce, bilo i još uvek jeste uslovljeno njihovim društvenim položajem i kulturnim kontekstom. Verovatno je to razlog zbog kojeg je bilo znatno više žena koje su se bavile (i još uvek se bave) naukom u bivšim socijalističkim zemljama, gde je rodna ravnopravnost bila zvanično proklamovana, a egalitarizam se, kao ideologija, i sprovodio. Paradoksalno, više ih je i u katoličkim zemljama i tradicionalno patrijarhalnim društvima (Irska, Južna Amerika), gde im podršku pruža patrijarhalna, monolitna porodica (She Figures, 2006; 2009). Danas, iako nam se čini da živimo u društvu koje se bori za ostvarivanje potpune rodne ravnopravnosti, a u nekim zemljama kao da je to ostvarenje već skoro postignuto, još uvek se vode kvazinaučne rasprave o biološkoj ne /podobnosti žena za bavljenje naukom, rasprave koje biološke razlike tumače kao prednosti ili nedostatke jednog ili drugog pola, pri čemu su prednosti, bar što se tiče nauke i sposobnosti za apstraktno mišljenje, uvek na strani „jačeg“ pola. Iako se žene i muškarci razlikuju po svojim fiziološkim karakteristikama (kao što su visina, masa, procenat masti u telu itd.), zanemaruje se činjenica da se ove dve populacije statistički preklapaju. Dakle, ne važi ni argument, koji se takođe često ponavlja, o veličini mozga koji ide u prilog muškarcima, budući da je i veličina mozga u skladu sa veličinom tela, što znači da među normiranim vrednostima ovih i drugih fiziološko-morfoloških karakteristika ne postoje značajne (polne) razlike (Birke, 2001). I rezultati psiholoških testova prema kojima žene imaju bolju verbalnu sposobnost, a muškarci se bolje snalaze u prostoru mogu da se stave pod znak pitanja. A kada govorimo o „radoznalosti“ i „istraživačkom duhu“ (ma šta to značilo), kao preduslovima za uspešnu naučnu karijeru, još tridesetih godina 19. veka u publici koja je redovno pratila popularna predavanja Britanskog društva za napredak nauke bilo je više žena nego muškaraca (Whitelegg, 2001). U Evropi i SAD žene su ostvarile pravo na institucionalno obrazovanje tek u drugoj polovini 19. veka. Na Sorbonu, univerzitet u zemlji „ bratstva, jednakosti i slobode“, mogle su da se upišu tek od 1868, dok su ih univerziteti u Americi primali od 1872. godine. Prvi britanski univerzitet koji je dozvolio ženama upis na medicinu bio je Univerzitet u Dablinu (1877), a od 1879. žene mogu da pohađaju kurseve i dobiju diplomu i Londonskog univerziteta. Od 1882, odnosno 1884, prestižni engleski univerziteti Kembridž i Oksford omogućavaju ženama da polažu ispite, ali to pravo nije podrazumevalo i dobijanje diplome. Univerzitet u Oksfordu je počeo da izdaje diplome ženama i dozvolio im da predaju tek krajem dvadesetih godina 20. veka, dok će Univerzitet u Kembridžu to uraditi još kasnije, 1947. (Millar i sar., 2003). Razlozi za odsustvo žena u nauci kroz istoriju, a i danas, nalaze se, pre svega, u društvenom kontekstu koji određuje rodne uloge. Svakodnevne „poruke“ koje stižu iz porodice, iz medija, uzori koji se nude u školama i na fakultetima, igračke koje kupujemo dečacima i devojčicama, boje koje označavaju polnu pripadnost(„roze za devojčice, plavo za dečake“), sve to samo naglašava i pojačava rodne razlike. Igračke za dečake su praktičnije, razvijaju maštu, podstiču potrebu za rešavanjem problema. Igračke koje se tradicionalno nude devojčicama, lutke pre svega, svode ih na njihovu biološku ulogu. Savremeno društvo još uvek nije društvo jednakih mogućnosti, i to ne samo u pogledu roda. Ono često „zaboravlja“ da devojčice i dečaci možda imaju različite modele i puteve socijalizacije, ali to ne znači da su jedni obavezno predodređeni za kreativnost, a drugi/e samo za biološku reprodukciju (Fox Keller, 1985). Od prvih zapisa o graditeljima piramida nauka je prešla dug put. Od filozofije prirode, preko razvoja pojedinih disciplina, do nastajanja interdisciplinarnih oblasti, savremena nauka je na neki način zatvorila krug naših saznanja o jedinstvenosti materije i sveta u kome živimo. Tokom vekova menjao se i pojam uspeha u nauci. U 18. veku, otkriće komete i drugih nebeskih tela, koje je bilo rezultat dugih iscrpljujućih osmatranja noćnog neba, donosilo je čast i ugled, danas ih godišnje naučnici otkrivaju na desetine. Rešenje nekog matematičkog problema nekada je značilo svetsku slavu, danas to zanima samo uzani krug matematičara, a kompjuteri su preuzeli rešavanje mnogih problema na koje su naučnici trošili godine svog dragocenog vremena. Međutim, ono što je i danas na mnogim prostorima značajno za ostvarivanje uspeha u nauci, i ne samo u nauci, jeste rasna i klasna pripadnost. Od žena se zahteva i mnogo više, one treba da probiju barijere u porodici i u društvu... i, pre svega, ...moraju da osvoje sopstvenu sobu.Virdžinija Vulf (Adeline Virginia Woolf, 1882–1941), engleska spisateljica i feministkinja; najznačajnija dela: Gospođa Dalovej (Mrs Dalloway; prev. Milica Mihajlović, Rad, Beograd, 1964), Ka svetioniku (To the Lighthouse; prev. Zora Minderović, Nolit, Beograd, 2003), Orlando (Orlando; prev. Slavica Stojanović, Svetovi, Novi Sad, 1991), Talasi (Waves; prev. Milica Stansfild-Popović, Srpska književna zadruga, Beograd, 1959) i Između činova (Between the Acts; prev. Slavica Stojanović, Svetovi, Novi Sad, 1991). U svom eseju „Sopstvena soba“ („A Room of One,s Own“; prev. Smiljka Bogunović i Slavica Stojanović, Feminističke sveske 7/8, Beograd, 1997, 107–182), ona razvija tezu da žena mora da bude finasijski nezavisna i ima sopstvenu sobu da bi mogla da se bavi književnošću. Kategorija:Nauka